The Story
by iamkellylouise
Summary: AU Addison/Alex. When Addison finds her boyfriend has cheated on her she runs to New York with something of his, almost 7 years later they are accidentally reunited, and Alex gets a few surprises coming his way.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Completely AU Addison/Alex fic, set in the first season although Addison is a little younger than she was on the show, I'll explain the ages more at the beginning of the next chapter. I've completed this story (except for the epilogue) and will be posting every Friday! It's 9 chapters altogether including the prologue and the epilogue :) Please please leave reviews! Love Kelly xxx**

* * *

><p><em>All of these lines across my face<br>__Tell you the story of who I am  
><em>_So many stories of where I've been  
><em>_And how I got to where I am  
><em>_But these stories don't mean anything  
><em>_When you've got no one to tell them to  
><em>_It's true...I was made for you  
><em>**-The Story, Brandi Carlile.**

_Prologue.  
><em>_~x~_

"Get out!" Addison screamed throwing a mug in Alex's direction, he ducked, it hit the door and smashed to pieces "GET OUT ALEX!"

"Adds I'm sorry" Alex said trying to walk towards her "Addison please, please forgive me"

"You said, you said you would never do that again" Addison sobbed "You promised me, you promised you would never cheat again"

"Adds I, I don't know why I did it I just, I missed you and…."

"You missed me?" Addison said incredulously "You slept with some slut from your college because you MISSED ME? Y'know, everyone warned me about you, everyone, but I pushed past it because for some reason I was falling in love with you, even though you're 6 years younger than me and still in college, even though you had a reputation, I ignored it because, because I was falling in love with you and, I thought you'd change but, you will never change, I could get past the first one Alex but now, now I just, I can't, get out, get out of my apartment, get out of my life, I never, want to see you, again" she choked.

"Addison please, I'm sorry, I love you, please forgive me" Alex begged wrapping his arms around her "Please" he said kissing her neck "Please Adds, I'm so sorry"

"No" she said pushing him away "No, no I can't, I don't, I can't even look at you anymore without thinking of you with your hands on another woman and, I can't, please, please leave, and don't try and contact me, leave me, right now"

Alex stared into Addison's tear filled eyes, his own were also brimming with tears, he brought his hands up to her face and cupped it softly "I will always, always love you, and I really hope one day you'll forgive me, I'll wait forever for you Adds" he pressed his lips to hers softly before picking up his duffle bag and leaving the apartment, Addison took one single beat before falling to the floor in a fit of sobs.

~x~

**5 years later.**

"Hello?" Addison said answering her cell phone as she walked through New York City on her way home.

"Adds? It's, it's me, Alex"

"Alex" Addison breathed "Wha...what, why, how, how did you get my number?"

"A friend in my anatomy class is the kid of one of your attendings, he looked through her files for me, I know that's like a complete invasion of privacy but I just, I needed to hear your voice, I needed to know that, that you're ok, are you, ok? Are you happy?"

"I'm, I'm, very happy" Addison breathed "I got married, 2 years ago"

"Oh" Alex said with surprise "You, you didn't, you haven't changed your name?"

"No, we work together so it was just, easier, so, anatomy class? You're in med school?"

"Yeah" Alex smiled "Just a couple of years left, surgical, like you"

"Well that's, that's great Alex, I, are you, are you happy?"

"Happy as a guy who'll never stop loving the ex he screwed over can be" Alex said bluntly.

"Alex" Addison said shakily "Don't, don't do this"

"I'm not doing anything" Alex said softly "I just needed to know you were happy"

"Well I am, I really am" Addison smiled "Goodbye Alex"

"Goodbye Addison"

Addison hung up the phone and shook off the tears that threatened to fall as she reached her Brownstone, she walked up the steps and let herself in "I'm home" she shouted as she hung up her coat and kicked off her shoes.

"Mommy" her four year old Katherine 'Katie' Alexandra Forbes Montgomery said rushing out of the kitchen and into her arms "Derek's making spaghetti, our favourite"

"Is he?" Addison smiled following her back to the kitchen "Hey" she smiled kissing Derek softly.

"Good day?"

"It is now" she smiled, Derek kissed her again before carrying on with the dinner.

"Mommy?" Katie asked as she sat at the kitchen island colouring.

"Yeah sweetie" Addison smiled.

"Why isn't Derek my Daddy?"

Addison tensed up a little and let out a sigh "Because someone else is your Daddy sweetie"

"Well why can't I meet him?"

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand, I'll explain when your older honey" Addison said softly.

"But this is so unfair! Everyone has a Daddy 'cept me!" Katie said tearfully "I want Derek to be my Daddy"

"Hey Katie" Derek said moving to her and stroking her hair "I would love nothing more than to be your Daddy but I'm not, but I love you like you're my daughter sweetie, that will never change, I'll always be here for you, and when you're older Mommy will tell you about your Daddy, she loves you very much Katie, she's just trying to protect you, I promise I will never leave you"

"So you're like my Daddy but, I just don't call you that?"

"That's right Katie" Derek said softly "Why don't you go and watch some cartoons before dinner?"

"Ok" Katie said moving into the living room.

"Thank you" Addison whispered, wiping a stray tear from her cheek "I know you want her to call you Daddy but I just, I can't, I can't"

"I know" Derek said kissing her "Go on, go watch cartoons with her, I'll call you when dinners ready, I love you"

"I love you too" Addison smiled.

~x~

**2 years later.**

"No, no no Derek we can survive this, we have to survive this, Katie needs you, I need you, Derek please" Addison begged as tears fell down her cheeks "We're Addison-and-Derek, we can survive this"

"I can't look at you, I look at you and I feel nauseous. We're, we're not Derek-and-Addison anymore" Derek said with a whisper.

"But Katie…."

"I'll always be there for her" Derek said shakily "But I have to leave, I can't even, I can't look at you"

"If you go now, if you go now we're not going to get through this, if you go now we don't have a chance. We don't have a chance, if you go now, if you go…." she trailed off as Derek walked out the door, she lowered herself onto the stairs, her whole body numb.

"Mommy?" she heard Katie yawn from behind her, she turned around to see her standing at the top of the stairs rubbing her eyes "What's going on?"

"Nothing sweetie it's, it's ok, just go back to sleep"

"Where's Derek going?" Katie yawned.

"It's ok sweetie, just go back to bed, I'll come and tuck you in in a minute" Addison said with a small smile.

"Ok" Katie said moving back to her room, Addison waited 5 minutes before going up to her, she found her fast asleep in her bed, she climbed onto the single bed next to her, holding her closely, needing to feel the heartbeat of the one person she had left.

_Chapter 1 – 'When Secrets Unfold' to follow…._


	2. When Secrets Unfold

**A/N: Just a quick note about the ages of Addison & Alex in this fic.**

**Addison – 25 when she meets Alex, now 34**

**Alex – 19 when he meets Addison, now 28 (2 years older than most interns)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 – When Secrets Unfold<br>__~x~_

**3 months later.**

"I think I like this rules thing" Addison heard as she walked into Seattle Grace hospital, Katie holding her hand, _so that was the woman who was sleeping with her husband._

"Me too" she heard her husband reply, she walked towards them slowly, they both turned and Derek froze.

"Derek!" Katie grinned pulling away from Addison and running into his arms, Derek scooped her up and kissed against her hair.

"Katie" he whispered.

"Derek, are you coming home?" Katie asked quietly "Please come home"

"Katie I, I, you know I love you sweetie but I just can't, it's a grown up thing"

"Derek" Meredith whispered "What's going on?"

"Mer I, I'm so sorry" Derek said warily "Addison" he said turning to her "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, I'm not here for you" she said quietly as she pulled Katie off Derek "Richard called me in for a case, 2 days and I'll be out of your hair, these are for you" she said handing him a large envelope from her bag "I hope you'll be very happy" she whispered shakily "Come on Katie, it's time to go and see Uncle Richard"

"No" Katie said wrapping herself around Derek's legs "No Mommy, no"

"Katie" Addison said frustratedly "Don't do this, let go of Derek"

"No" Katie pouted "Derek tell her, you promised, you promised me you wouldn't leave me" she cried "You promised you'd be my Daddy forever and ever, even if I didn't call you that, you promised"

"Katie" Derek said getting to his knees in front of her "I will always love you baby girl, but, me and Mommy just don't love each other anymore, not the way we used too, we live different lives now, this is my home, and your home is with Mommy in New York, but you can call me, anytime you want"

"Mommy's, Mommy's been trying to call you" Katie sobbed "And you wouldn't answer, you wouldn't answer for Mommy, and I wanted to talk to you"

"I'll answer next time, I promise"

"You promised you'd never leave" Katie said hitting him "You promised, you promised me" she sobbed against his chest.

"Katie, come on sweetie, it's time to go" Addison said holding back tears as she prized Katie's fingers off Derek's arms, she lifted her up, resting her on her hip, Katie sobbed into Addison's shoulder "Don't take my mistake out on her" Addison whispered to Derek "She's right, you did make a promise, and I know you had a good reason for leaving me but you won't ever have a good reason for cutting her out of your life"

"I know" Derek said wiping a tear from his cheek "Why did you do it Addison?" he whispered.

"You stopped noticing me" Addison said quietly "I know that sounds like an excuse but, you were absent and, you stopped coming home at night, you'd send him over to eat the dinners I cooked for you, I spent our anniversary with him Derek" she said with a sad laugh "I shouldn't have done what I did, but neither should you, I really have to go now" she whispered "And you" she said turning to Meredith who still looked completely out of the loop "He'll explain, once we're gone, he'll explain, and you'll be mad, but forgive him, just because he fell out of love with me doesn't mean it'll be the same for you" she adjusted Katie in her arms and walked away, wiping a tear off her cheek as she walked through the lobby.

~x~

"Dr Bailey?" Addison said approaching the shorter woman at the nurses station the following day.

"Can I help you?" Dr Bailey asked.

"Hi, Dr Addison Montgomery" Addison said holding out her hand, Bailey shook it lightly "I'm here on the TTTS case, and I'm in need of an intern, I'm told you have the best"

"Hmm, I'm not sure why" Dr Bailey sighed as she glanced back at her interns "Karev!" she snapped "What are you gawping at?"

"Addison" he whispered.

"Oh my god" Addison whispered back.

"What, what are you doing here?" he asked "I mean, I know there's the case but this is…you, you haven't changed a bit"

"Neither have you" Addison sighed "How, how are you? How's, Amber, and Aaron?"

"They're, ok" Alex nodded "Amber misses you"

"I miss her" Addison said with a small smile "Give her my number ok? Here" she said passing him her card.

"Well as you two seem to know each other so well…." Dr Bailey said dryly "You're welcome to him"

"Right" Addison smiled "Well then Karev, follow me" Alex smiled and followed her down the hallway.

~x~

"That was amazing" Alex smiled as he walked out of the scrub room with Addison later that day "You're amazing"

"I try" Addison said with a slight laugh "I guess you've heard all about who I am by now"

"I was filled in at lunch" he laughed "Derek Shepherds wife apparently" he smirked "That's all I know"

"Ex-wife, technically, I really screwed up Alex"

"Why? What did you do?"

"Slept with his best friend" Addison mumbled.

"Oh Addie" Alex sighed "Wh...why would you do that?"

"He ignored me for a year and sent Mark over when he didn't come home from work, I should've ended it a long time ago"

"How could anyone ever ignore you?" Alex asked softly.

"It doesn't matter, it's over now" Addison shrugged.

"Mommy!" Katie said running towards her "Look, me and Uncle Richard did lots of drawings, look Mommy" she said holding up the stack of paper in her hand.

"Wow Katie, these are great" Addison smiled, she looked to the nurse Katie had been with a nodded thanks, Alex took in the appearance of the girl in front of him, he guessed her to be about 6 years old, her face looked so familiar, so much like the picture he kept in his wallet of his sister, he took in a shaky breath, his heart racing.

"Addison" he said shakily "Please tell me what I'm thinking right now isn't right, please"

"Katie, can you go and sit over there for me please" Addison said gesturing to the chair at the nurses station.

"Ok" Katie smiled before walking away.

"Addison" Alex said meeting her eyes "Is that, is, is she, is she my daughter?"

"I didn't know" Addison whispered "When we split up, I didn't know ok? I found out 2 months later, and I should've told you, I know that, but I just, couldn't"

"And what about now?" Alex growled "I called you 2 years ago, you could've told me then, we've been working together all day, you had plenty of chances to tell me, and, and Shepherd? Does, does she call him Dad?"

"No" Addison replied instantly "When I met Derek she was one, and I always, always said she would never call anyone Dad, and when she was old enough to understand I'd, I'd, tell her about you I guess, she does see him as a Dad but, she knows he isn't, she's always known"

"I can't believe you, I can't, I can't even look at you right now, how could you? How could you do this Addison? I know I hurt you, I know that, but she is my daughter" he whispered angrily "My child, not Derek Shepherds, mine, I will never, ever forgive you" he said before storming away, Addison tried her hardest to hold back a sob, she looked up and saw Derek staring back at her.

"Alex Karev?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah" she said tearfully "I've screwed everything up haven't I, everything"

"Go after him" Derek sighed "I'll take Katie to get some food, call me when you're done"

"Tha...thank you" Addison sniffled "Thank you"

"Go" Derek replied.

~x~

"Damn it" Alex yelled slamming his fist into the lockers as he stormed into the locker room.

"Whoa there Karev, what the hell is wrong with you?" Cristina exclaimed.

"Addison Montgomery, she's my ex-girlfriend, the only woman I have ever loved and I screwed it up, I cheated on her and broke her heart, and now, now I find out that her kid, her kid, is my kid, I have a daughter! I have a 6 year old daughter! I know I hurt her but that, that is out of line"

"Oh my god" everyone exclaimed.

"My sentiments exactly" he said punching his locker again.

"Alex" Meredith said grabbing his hand "Stop it, you'll hurt yourself, surgeon hands"

"I'd give up surgery in a heartbeat if it meant getting the last 6 years back Meredith" Alex whispered.

"Alex" Addison said rushing into the room.

"Don't talk to me" Alex growled at her as he changed into his jeans.

"Alex I'm sorry just, please let me explain" she begged.

"Explain what?" he snapped "There's nothing to explain, you thought keeping my daughter from me was completely acceptable, I understand"

"It wasn't like that!" Addison said frustratedly "You broke my heart Alex! I gave up so much to be with you, I gave up my family to be with you because they didn't approve, I gave up everything, I forgave you when you cheated the first time because we'd only been together for a month, but the second time, I couldn't forgive you for that, I didn't know I was pregnant when we broke up Alex, and if I did, things probably would've been different, but she is my world, she's all I have, and I'm sorry if I wanted to protect her from the man who broke her mothers heart, you can hate me all you want but you can't blame this on her" she pulled a small picture from her pocket and placed it in his palm "I know I screwed up, but if you want a chance, and that's all you'll get, a chance, to be a father, then call me, but you're just going to have to accept the fact that she has a bond with Derek, you weren't ready to have a family Alex, you were 22, hell, I was 28 and I didn't feel ready, I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again, but I'll give you the chance to prove me otherwise" she took a beat before walking quickly out of the room.

Alex took a breath before looking at the picture in his hand, Katie was sat on a park bench holding a melting ice-cream, which was also spread across her grinning face.

"Alex" Izzie said softly, her hand squeezing his arm "Are you ok?"

"I don't, I don't know what, what do I do?" he said looking to her "What do I do?"

"Do you want to be her Dad?" George asked.

"Yes" Alex replied instantly "I can't, I can't not now I know that, I just, I can't ignore her"

"She's offering a chance Alex" Izzie said with a small smile "Take it, and don't screw it up"

"See you tomorrow" Alex said grabbing his bag and running from the locker room, as he reached the lobby he spotted Addison walking towards her car.

"Addison" he shouted, she turned around and waited for him to catch up "I want the chance" he panted "I'm still mad at you, and I have the right to be, but I want the chance, I want to be her Dad, wh...where is she?"

"Derek took her for dinner so I could talk to you" Addison said quietly "She loves him Alex, I can't change that, I can't change any of it"

"I know" Alex said with a slight nod "When are you leaving?"

"Katie's actually on summer vacation right now, she doesn't go back for another 7 weeks, and Richard, he wants me to cover some maternity leave, 6 weeks, and I, I wasn't going to do it but, I will, I'll call my friend Savvy and get her to send over some stuff and, I'll stay"

"And after that?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Addison shrugged "You have to meet her first"

"I have tomorrow off, is that, can we do something, tomorrow? Go somewhere?"

"Meet me outside The Archfield tomorrow at 11, I'll talk to her tonight, prepare her I guess"

"Ok" Alex smiled "I'm, I'm really going to try and be a good Dad Addie, really, I'm no Derek Shepherd but…."

"I don't want you to be Derek Shepherd, I want you to be you" she said softly "I'll see you tomorrow Alex" she said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Alex smiled.

_Chapter 2 – 'Swings & Daisy Chains' to follow..._


	3. Swings & Daisy Chains

**A/N: Whoa there, I actually like one of my own stories, this doesn't happen often! Please please review and let me know if you like it too! Love Kelly :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 - Swings &amp; Daisy Chains<br>__~x~_

"Hey" Addison smiled as she met Derek and Katie in the car park outside of the fast food restaurant where they had eaten "Oh my god Katie did you actually get Derek to eat fast food?"

"Yeah I've changed in the past 3 months Addie, but not that much" Derek said with a laugh "So, how'd it go?"

"I have to give him a chance Derek, it's not his fault I didn't, y'know"

"Yeah" Derek said quietly "Right Katie" he said crouching down to her level "I'm gonna call you soon ok? I want you to tell me all about what you do this summer, and 1st grade, I wanna know all about 1st grade"

"Actually" Addison started "We're staying, for 6 weeks, until school starts"

"We are?" Katie said excitably.

"We are" Addison smiled "Uncle Richard needs Mommy to do some more work at the hospital, so we're staying for a little longer, now give Derek a big hug and get in the car for me sweetie"

"Ok" Katie smiled, she hugged Derek tightly and kissed his cheek "I love you Derek"

"I love you too sweetie, I'll see you soon ok?"

"Ok" Katie smiled, she gave him one last hug before letting herself into Addison's rental car.

"So, you're staying?"

"For 6 weeks, I'm going to tell her about Alex tonight, and we're spending the day with him tomorrow, I wasn't going to stay but, I have to give him a chance, and in 6 weeks time, I don't know what's going to happen, but, he deserves a chance"

"Yeah, he does" Derek said softly "I'm sorry Addison, for the way things turned out, I've, I've been thinking about what you said and, I wasn't a good husband, the past year I've been…."

"We've all made mistakes Derek, I just hope, we can be friends, for Katie's sake at least"

"For Katie's sake" Derek said softly, he kissed Addison's cheek softly before heading to his car.

~x~

"Katie sweetie, Mommy needs to talk to you about something" Addison said as she tucked Katie into bed that night.

"Ok" Katie smiled "What's up Mommy? We're, we're still staying a little longer right?"

"We are" Addison smiled "I wanted to talk to you about, your Daddy"

"My, my Daddy? Like, my real Daddy? Not my Derek Daddy"

"Your real Daddy" Addison said softly "You see the thing is Katie, your real Daddy, he lives in Seattle too"

"He does?"

"He does" Addison smiled "His name is Alex Karev, he works at the hospital, he's the man Mommy was talking to today, before Derek took you for dinner, that was him, that was your Daddy"

"Does he, know about me, I mean, because, if he knows then, why haven't I met him before? Did he, not want to meet me?"

"He didn't know until today" Addison sighed "That's my fault, and Mommy will explain when you're a lot older, but your Daddy, he really wants to meet you so tomorrow, he's going to meet us downstairs, and we're going to spend the day together, how does that sound?"

"Is he nice? As nice as Derek?"

"He is" Addison smiled "You look a lot like him y'know, your eyes, they're a lot like his eyes"

"I'm, I'm really nervous Mommy" Katie said shakily "What, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Oh honey he'll love you, he already does love you, you're his daughter, and he'll be just as nervous as you sweetie, close your eyes Katie, get some rest, I love you baby girl" she smiled kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you too Mommy" Katie yawned.

~x~

"Hey" Addison said quietly as she approached Alex in the lobby at The Archfield, Katie holding her hand tightly.

"Hi" he said with a nervous smile.

"So uh, Katie, this is Alex, your, your Daddy, Alex, this is Katie, Katherine Alexandra Forbes Montgomery" Addison said with a small smile.

"Hi" Katie said quietly.

"Hi Katie" Alex smiled "I was thinking, maybe we could go to the park, would you like that?"

"Ye...yes" Katie smiled.

"Ok" Alex smiled back "It's just 10 minutes down the street" he said looking to Addison.

"Let's get going then" Addison smiled, they made their way out of the building, when they reached the park Alex hung back a little and watched as Addison pushed Katie on the swings, he felt out of place, like he didn't deserve to be there, he didn't even know what to say to her, his daughter, or Addison, he hadn't got a clue what to say or do, so he just watched.

"Alex" Addison called out to him, waving him over, he walked closer to them, his hands in the pockets of his jacket, Addison stepped away from Katie, letting her swing a little "I was thinking, we passed a sandwich place on the way up here, how about I go and get us some lunch, and you stay here with Katie"

"I uh, are, are you sure?" he stuttered.

"I'm throwing you in at the deep end Karev" Addison smirked "She's harmless, and just as nervous as you"

"She's nervous?" Alex asked.

"She thinks you won't like her" Addison said quietly "I told her otherwise of course, I've ruined her Alex, I've kept her away from you and I can't even tell her why, she asks all the time but, she'll never understand, sometimes I don't even understand"

"I know" Alex said quietly "Go, we'll be fine"

"Ok" Addison said with a small smile "Katie"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go and get us some food, you stay here with your Dad ok?"

"Um, ok" Katie nodded.

"I'll be back soon sweetie" Addison said kissing her cheek "You'll be fine" she whispered to Alex as she kissed his cheek, she squeezed his hand a little before leaving.

"Da….Daddy" Katie stuttered "Can you push me?"

"Sure" Alex smiled, his heart doing a little flip as she called him Daddy.

~x~

Half an hour after Addison had left she walked back over towards the playground, she smiled softly as she spotted Alex and Katie sitting on the grass cross-legged and facing each other, she let out a slight laugh as she spotted daisy chains around Alex's neck, she stepped closer towards them, stopping when she heard their voices, hiding a little by a tree.

"Daddy" Katie started "I, I asked Mommy why I haven't met you before and she said, she said she'll explain when I'm older but, she says that every year and every year I get older and I still don't know and, most kids know their Dads forever and, I only met you, today, and, and why? Why didn't I meet you til today?"

"Before you were born, before Mommy even knew about you, me and your Mommy, we loved each other very much…."

"Like Mommy and Derek used to? Were, were you married to my Mommy? Cuz most Mommy's and Daddy's are married"

"No, we weren't married, but we loved each other like Mommy and Derek used to, I loved your Mommy a lot Katie, but, I did something to upset your Mommy, I really made her sad, I didn't mean too but, I made a mistake, so when your Mommy found out about you, she didn't want to speak to me, because I'd made her so sad, and she is sorry for not telling me about you, she's really sorry, just like I'm sorry for making her sad, but now, now we all know the truth, so we can start again, I really want to be your Daddy Katie, because I love you, you're my little girl and I love you, and I really hope you'll love me too" Katie moved over to Alex and sat down in the middle of his lap, her small arms coming around his body, Alex kissed the top of her head softly, he looked up and spotted Addison watching them.

"Thank you" she mouthed, Alex merely nodded and smiled.

~x~

"Thank you for today" Addison said quietly as she stepped into the elevator at The Archfield with Alex who held a sleeping Katie against him.

"Thank _you_ for today" Alex said softly "She's a great kid Addie, she's just, so amazing, she's funny and smart and beautiful and just, amazing"

"Yeah" Addison smiled "She really is, I guess I didn't screw her up that much huh?"

"I guess not" Alex said with a slight laugh as they stepped out of the elevator and towards Addison's room, she opened the door and led them through the large living area, gesturing to the bedroom, Alex walked in and pulled back the bed covers and lay Katie down, he slipped off her shoes and pulled the covers over her, he sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his thumb against her cheek, he leaned in and kissed her forehead softly, he stood up and walked over to where Addison stood at the door, she smiled softly at him and closed the bedroom door, they walked over and sat down on the sofa.

"So" Addison breathed "How are you?"

"I'm, really good" Alex smiled "She's so great Addison, I didn't know if, we'd get along or, I know this sounds stupid but, I didn't know if I could love her like she was my daughter, I just, I was scared but, the minute I saw her this morning Addie I just, it was like this overwhelming, insane feeling of love, and I, I hate that I didn't know about her, that I've missed the first 6 years of her life, that some other guy saw everything I should've seen, but I, I know there's so much more to come, I get to see so much more and I just, can't wait" he finished with a breath.

"I'm so sorry" Addison whispered tearfully "I'm so so sorry" she said wrapping her arms around him "I'm so sorry" she sobbed.

"It's ok" Alex whispered into her hair, his arms holding her close to him "It's ok Addie, you were just, you were trying to protect her, you were doing what any other Mom would do, you protected your child, _I'm_ sorry, for hurting you, god Addison, I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am"

"I shouldn't have, thrown you out like that, you hurt me but, you were all I had, you and Amber, and Aaron, you were my family, and I just cut you out, I cut them out, you did hurt me, you broke my heart, and I couldn't stay with you but, I shouldn't have cut them out, and I shouldn't have, stopped you from seeing Katie, I'm sorry" she sniffled "Are they, how have they been? Really Alex, honestly, how have they been?"

"Amber didn't speak to me for 2 months, I had my 10 year old sister ignoring me" he said with a slight laugh "Aaron wasn't too happy with me either, he said, how can you let the best thing that's ever happened to us go over some slutty one night stand" he said quietly "They went into foster care a couple more times, I tried to stop it but, because I couldn't afford to take them on, we had no choice, but I made sure they stayed together. My Mom, she's still a mess, I send them money every month, I call them once a week, Amber emails me pretty much every day, she's so grown up Addie, she's 16, and doing great in high school, so much better than I did, she could be anything she wants to be, they want to come out and see me, Aaron said he'd get some time off work and drive them out but, I put them off because work is just so, I'm there all the time, I hardly ever get time off, I said I'd go out there after the intern year's done, I have 2 weeks so…."

"Is it too late to get them out here?" Addison asked.

"Well no, I guess not, it's summer vacation for Amber too so, I guess not"

"They've missed out on time with Katie too" Addison said guiltily "Get them out here"

"Ok, I'll call them in the morning" Alex said with a small smile "Well, I should go, I have pre-rounds in the morning, hey, d'you think we should, tell the Chief?"

"I'll tell the Chief" Addison said with a laugh "He was my resident, but he was more like my father y'know?"

"Wow" Alex laughed "What about, about your real Dad, and your Mom and brother, did, did you ever talk to them again?"

"They know about Katie, my Mom and Dad have met her once, when she was 2, they gave me my trust fund back, as you can see" she said gesturing to the hotel room "They call sometimes, usually it's more about my work, me and Archer are, ok, he calls every once in a while, sends her birthday and christmas presents, her birthday's in November, did I tell you that?"

"No, I should have, asked" Alex stuttered.

"You've had a lot to take in Alex" Addison smiled "It's the 16th of November"

"Right" Alex smiled "I'll remember that" he said standing up, they walked over to the door of the hotel room, Addison opened it slowly, Alex stood outside and leaned a little against the doorframe.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then" Alex smiled.

"See you tomorrow" Addison smiled back "Fresh start?"

"Fresh start" Alex nodded "Make sure she knows I love her ok?"

"You can tell her yourself tomorrow" Addison said softly "Bye Alex" she said kissing his cheek tenderly.

"Bye Addie" he whispered.

_Chapter 3 – 'And So It Begins' to follow…._


	4. And So It Begins

**A/N: Reviews would be lush! (Watching Gavin & Stacey as I write this, lush is the best word ever, it's lush).**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3 – And So It Begins<br>__~x~_

"So, you're telling me, you're telling, us, that, Alex Karev, an intern at my hospital, is, the father of you're child?" the Chief stuttered as Addison sat nervously in front of himself and Bailey, Katie sat at his desk playing on his computer.

"Pretty much, yeah" Addison nodded.

"What did he do?" he asked firmly "What the hell did he do?"

"Uncle Richard, Mommy says hell is a bad word" Katie called out from the desk.

"Yes it is, sorry Katie" he replied "But Addison, this is me here, and I know you, you wouldn't have kept them apart unless, unless he did something"

"You're not allowed to be mad at him, it was a long time ago, a really long time ago, he was 22 Richard, he wouldn't have been ready anyway, he was 19 when we met, not that he told me that, we were together for a couple of years and, we loved each other, we really did, and, he made a mistake, he really made a mistake, he, he cheated on me, twice, the first time we'd only been together for a month so I just, brushed it off, but the second time, I couldn't, I gave up my whole family for him, my trust fund, my life, and I just couldn't stay with him, and then it's two months later and I'm throwing up every morning and I pee on a stick and, I'm pregnant, I was so stressed out over it all that I didn't even think about the fact that I'd missed my period or, any of that, I was 10 weeks, and I couldn't tell him, I was still so angry and, I still loved him, and I just, I was wrong, I was wrong, even though he hurt me I shouldn't have kept her from him, or him from her, so I'm going to stay for the next 6 weeks, and after that, I don't know, that's still to be decided"

"Mommy, why did you pee on a stick?" Katie asked seriously.

"It's an expression sweetie" Addison smiled.

"An expression for what?"

"For um…." Addison started "I'll tell you when you're older sweetie"

"That's what you always say" Katie sighed rolling her eyes.

"She's certainly a character Addie" the Chief laughed.

"You could say that" Addison smirked "So, my point is, I know Alex is an intern and he needs to be here but, for the next 6 weeks at least, any time off he can have, give it to him, as a favor to me, please" she said with a smile "You know I'm your favourite"

"Be that as it may, he isn't right now" he smirked "But I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you" Addison said hugging him "Come on Katie sweetie, we have to go to the hotel and unpack, our cases should be there by now"

"The Captain send them on the jet huh?" asked the Chief.

"Unfortunately" Addison muttered "He doesn't actually know uh, about Alex, well, that we're staying here because of Alex, and make sure, when he calls because he'll try and check up on me, that you don't mention it, please Richard"

"Scouts honor"

"Thank you" Addison said kissing his cheek "Katie come on sweetie, time to get going"

"I drawed Daddy a picture, can we go and give it to him"

"You _drew_ him a picture and not right now honey he's working" Addison said ushering her along.

"He's on lunch" Bailey whispered to Addison.

"But I'm sure he has a minute" Addison said with a smile "Come on, say goodbye to Uncle Richard"

"Bye Uncle Richard"

"Bye sweetie" he smiled.

"And to Dr Bailey"

"Bye Dr Bailey" Katie waved.

"Bye Katie" Bailey smiled.

"Bye" Addison said as they left the room.

"$50 says she never leaves" Bailey smirked.

"I might as well give you the money now" the Chief laughed.

~x~

"Oh look, there he is" Addison smiled as she walked into the cafeteria with Katie, pointing to where Alex sat with his other interns.

"Daddy!" Katie shouted pulling away from Addison and running to Alex, who instantly pulled her onto his lap as she reached him.

"Hey there beautiful" he smiled kissing her forehead.

"I drew you a picture" she said holding her hand out to Addison who dug it from her bag and handed it to Katie, Katie placed it flat on the table in front of them "See, that's Mommy, and me, and you, in the park, and I did lots of daisy chains around your neck cuz you looked really pretty in them yesterday Daddy"

"It's perfect Katie" Alex smiled, glaring a little at Cristina, Meredith and George as they let out a choked laugh "Can Daddy put this in his locker? So I can see it every day"

"Yep" Katie smiled.

"Katie we need to go now honey" Addison said softly "We'll see Daddy soon, I'm enrolling her at daycare in the morning, I've spoken to Richard and Bailey, they were, shocked obviously, but said they're going to look at your schedule for the next 6 weeks and see what they can do"

"Right, thanks" Alex smiled "What are you up to now?"

"The Captain had the jet pick up our cases in New York and fly them out so, I have to go and organize everything"

"The Captain sent them in the jet" Alex smirked "I thought you were going to get your friend to send them out"

"Well that was the plan" Addison sighed "But then my Dad got the email about me staying here and he insisted, don't worry, he doesn't know you're here" she said with a small smirk.

"I can handle the Captain Addison" Alex said with a laugh "Your brother, that's a different story" he said nervously.

"He'll have to go through me first" Addison smirked "Anyway, we'll leave you to your lunch, say goodbye Katie"

"Bye Daddy" Katie said kissing his cheek "Can I come and stay with you soon? The hotel is really boring"

"Well thank you very much" Addison said mockingly.

"Mommy" Katie giggled "Stop being silly"

"Sorry Princess Katherine" Addison said tickling her a little.

"You can come and stay with me soon Katie" Alex smiled "Bye sweetie" he said kissing her forehead "Bye Adds" he said standing up and kissing her cheek "What?" he frowned when Addison tensed up.

"Can you just, not call me that" she whispered "Please"

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"Because I can't go back" she sighed "Come on Katie" she said taking her hand and walking out of the cafeteria, Alex let out a heavy sigh and sat back down.

"What was that about?" Izzie asked.

"Nothing, nothing" he said shaking his head a little "It's nothing, so uh, she's pretty cool huh? Katie?"

"She's very cute" Izzie smiled.

"Daisy chains? Seriously?" Cristina smirked.

"Shut up" Alex said throwing a fry at her.

~x~

**2 weeks later.**

"So, um, how's, how's it going with Katie?" Derek stuttered as he scrubbed out with Alex.

"Look you don't, you don't have to get nervous talking to me about Katie" Alex replied "I get it, you've been like a Dad to her for 5 years of her life, I understand, I'm not going to go all overprotective over her, I'm not going to let you stop seeing her, you just have to understand that I'm her Dad, I'm the one who's going to be there from now on, not you"

"I know" Derek said with a small smile "I always knew this day would come, when it'd all come out, Katie she, asks a lot of questions, and Addison always put it off with 'when you're older' and one day she was going to be old enough and, in a way, I'm glad it happened this way, this early, she'll forget a lot of the memories she has with me, but she'll never forget you Karev, Addison, she never forgot you"

"Well her kid is my kid so I should hope not" Alex said with a small smirk.

"That's not what I meant" Derek said leaning up against the sink "I probably shouldn't be telling you this but, she never got over you, I don't doubt that she loved me, she wouldn't have married me if she didn't love me, but I know she loved you, I'd watch her sometimes, mostly when she'd watch Katie, and I just, I could always tell when she was thinking about you, mostly when Katie would do something new, like when she started kindergarten and, what I'm saying is, I made a lot of mistakes back in New York, I pushed her away, I was absent and, I was only ever really home to see Katie, and that was, awful of me, I pushed her so far away she slept with my best friend to feel wanted, and I hate that I did that, we won't get another chance, and we don't really want it, we could've tried for Katie's sake but, it would've only caused more hurt, we won't get another chance, but you have one, prove you've changed, prove you're not the naive 22 year old you were then, and you might have a shot at getting the woman you love back"

"You're making it really hard for me to hate you" Alex said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, you too" Derek smirked "You've only got 4 weeks to make a difference Karev, grab the chance and run with it" he said patting him on the shoulder before leaving Alex alone in the scrub room, he pulled out the picture of Addison and Katie he'd taken and had developed to put in his pocket for good luck, taking in the smiling faces, looking at his family, the family he should never have let go.

~x~

"Hi Daddy" Katie grinned as Alex opened his apartment door the next morning.

"Morning Princess" he smiled, reaching down and kissing her forehead "There's juice on the counter" Katie slipped past him and moved over to the kitchen area, pulling herself up onto one of the stools and pouring herself some juice.

"Hey" Addison smiled, kissing his cheek gently as she stepped into the apartment "So um, this is her stuff" she said holding out the pink bag in her hand.

"Thanks" Alex said taking it off her "We'll be fine Addison"

"I know, this is just..." she said trailing off.

"I know" Alex said with a small smile "Thank you, for letting her stay with me"

"I'm only doing it cuz she won't shut up about how much she wants to stay with her Daddy" Addison teased.

"Well I guess I better pull out all the stops for her huh?"

"Don't let her stay up too late" Addison warned "I know you Karev"

"I won't, promise" Alex smirked "So um, I was thinking, maybe me and you could, go for dinner soon? Just us? I know Shepherd wouldn't mind looking after Katie and, we have things we need to talk about"

"Sure" Addison smiled "Friday maybe? I can ask him if he's free when I get to the hospital"

"Perfect" Alex nodded "Ok well um..."

"I better go" Addison finished for him "Katie, Mommy's going to work now"

Katie slipped off her stool and rushed over, hugging Addison tightly "Love you Mommy"

"I love you too sweetie" Addison smiled "You be a good girl for Daddy ok? If you need me just call"

"I'll be fine Mommy, I'm 6 y'know!" Katie said, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"I know" Addison said with a laugh, tickling her a little "Bye Katie"

"Bye" Katie giggled, Addison kissed her forehead and then kissed Alex's cheek softly.

"I'll make sure she calls to say goodnight" he whispered.

"Thank you" she whispered back "Have fun" she said a little louder.

"We will" Katie beamed, Addison waved a little and stepped out of the apartment.

"Ok Katie, what shall we do first?" Alex asked.

"Erm..." Katie said biting her lip in concentration "I've got movies with me, The Little Mermaid is mine and Mommy's favourite!"

"The Little Mermaid it is" Alex smiled.

_Chapter 4 – 'Dinner & Wine' to follow…._


	5. Dinner & Wine

**A/N: Reviews please :) :D**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 - Dinner &amp; Wine<br>__~x~_

"Hi" Addison said with a small smile as he reached the table where Alex sat alone in an Italian restaurant "Sorry I'm late, Derek was stuck in surgery so we just had to wait a little longer…"

"It's fine Addie" Alex smiled, after she looked at the menu briefly he nodded to the waiter and he came over to take Addison's drink and food order.

"So" Addison breathed out "Where do we start?"

"We need to decide when I'm gonna see her, I don't think either of us can commit to moving right now so, how should we do this?"

"Thank you" Addison smiled as the waiter passed her a glass of wine, she took a sip and let out a sigh "I think our only option is to work around her school holidays, I could bring her here for Thanksgiving and Christmas, you could come over for Easter and we'll just, go from there, if you get time off you're more than welcome to come and see us, obviously if you call first" she smirked.

"Of course" Alex said with a slight laugh "That sounds, good for now, I just really want to be involved y'know? I've missed so much…"

"I know" Addison said quietly "I want you to be involved Alex, more than anything, and Katie, I've never seen her take to anyone the way she's taken to you, she loves you and I, I can't tell you how sorry I am for keeping you apart"

"Hey" Alex said, taking her hand from across the table "We've done this part, we've done the apologies, now we need to focus on Katie"

"Ok" Addison smiled "I want you to tell me about you, what you've been doing all these years"

"Really?"

"Tell me everything" she laughed softly.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Hey" Alex smiled as he met Addison outside Joe's "Ready to go in?"

"No" she said shaking her head a little.

"It's gonna be fine Addie" he said with a slight laugh "We'll have fun"

"They all hate me, I know it" she said twisting her hands together.

"No they don't" Alex smirked "Is, is it because of Shepherd and Meredith? Because if it is, I understand"

"No" she sighed "I mean, Meredith seems nice, and Derek, we're, we're good at the friendship thing, but that's in the hospital and, this is, different"

"I promise you it's going to be fine, we'll have fun" Alex smiled "Come on, I need you on my darts team, Yang keeps kicking my ass"

"Ok" Addison chuckled, Alex kissed her cheek and took her hand, leading her inside and straight to the bar, he ordered two bottles of beer and passed her one.

"You drink it" he said simply as she stared at it.

"Shut up" she said thumping him in the chest and taking a sip.

"Hey Alex, over here!" Izzie said waving them over to the full table, all of the interns plus Burke and Derek were there.

"Hey" Alex smiled as they reached the table, he pulled out a chair for Addison and sat down.

"Glad you could make it Dr Montgomery" Izzie smiled.

"It's Addison, we're not in the hospital" Addison said with a small smile.

"Ok" Izzie beamed.

"Who has Katie tonight?" Derek asked.

"Richard and Adele" Addison replied "Adele's been offering since we got here so when Alex asked me to come here, I thought I'd take her up on it"

"She'll be fine" Alex smirked when he noticed Addison's nervous tone.

"I know" she laughed "Don't smirk at me Karev" she said nudging him.

"You love it Montgomery" he teased, nudging her back, Cristina looked to Meredith and faked sickness, Meredith giggled a little into her beer glass.

"So uh, how did you two meet?" Izzie asked quickly.

"Iz" Alex glared.

"It's fine Alex" Addison smiled "They're your friends, they're allowed to ask questions"

"All they do is ask questions" Alex grumbled.

"Stop whining" she said hitting him in the chest again.

"I like her" Cristina said as she sipped her beer, Alex grumbled a little to himself.

"So….how did you two meet?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, you never even told me this story" Derek added.

"We met in a bar" Addison sighed "I'd just finished med school, me and my friends were out celebrating, and I met Alex, who told me he was 24 but was really 19" she smirked.

"My fake ID said I was 24" Alex corrected her "I bought you a drink and you stole my ID, you said something about star signs" he laughed.

"Leo's and Libra's are perfectly matched" Addison remembered "I can't believe I believed in all that crap"

"Me either" Alex smirked.

"When did you find out he was lying?" George asked.

"Well, we swapped numbers, and a few days later he called me and asked me out, we went for dinner"

"Turns out one of my old school friend's Mom's worked at the restaurant I took her too, she completely sold me out" Alex grumbled.

"I yelled at him and stormed out" Addison laughed "He chased after me, I told him to go to hell, he called me every day for a week before I gave in and went out with him again, and the rest, just came after that, we spent over 2 years together, we broke up, I moved to New York to finish my residency, and I had Katie" she smiled "Sometimes it all feels like yesterday"

"Remember when you first met Amber?" Alex laughed "She talked you into having a makeover, I'm pretty sure the pictures are somewhere back home"

"Oh god" Addison groaned "I swear if you dare show them to anyone I'll, well I have some embarrassing pictures of you too Karev"

"You're bluffing"

"Well now there's the time Amber made you dress up as a Princess…."

"Ok, ok" Alex laughed "I get it"

"So you met his family?" Meredith asked, laughing a little at Alex grumbling.

"She pretty much helped me raise them, if it wasn't for her kicking my ass into gear with them they would've ended up in foster care again" Alex smiled gratefully "Aaron had a huge crush on her and she was Amber's hero, she always said to me she wanted to be like Addie when she grew up, she wasn't much older than Katie is now when they met"

"That's so sweet" Izzie smiled "They're going to be happy to see you then"

"I kind of didn't tell them" Alex smirked.

"Alex!" Addison exclaimed "Why not?"

"Because I want them to be surprised" he laughed "Relax, they're going to be really happy"

"I hope so" Addison sighed "Otherwise I will be hitting you"

"Oh, I know" he smirked "I'm keeping all objects you could throw at me well away from you, that is if you've still got that pitchers arm"

"You bet your ass I have" she smirked back.

_Chapter 5 – 'The Karev's' to follow…._


	6. The Karevs

**A/N: Reviews please :) Oh and TGIF!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5 – The Karev's<br>__~x~_

**2 weeks later.**

"Alex!" Amber shouted across the parking lot of the diner where they'd agreed to meet weeks before on the phone, she ran towards him and hugged him tightly before he had a chance to breathe.

"Hello to you too" Alex said with a laugh "God look at you, you're like, a woman now, please tell me you don't have a boyfriend"

"Of course she doesn't" Aaron said walking towards them "I'd kick his ass"

"Good" Alex smirked "Hey" he said hugging Aaron a little.

"Hey" Aaron said with a laugh "So, you gonna use your hot shot doctor money to buy us some food?"

"Sure" Alex said rolling his eyes a little "I uh, actually have a surprise for you, which is kind of why I rearranged my schedule so you guys could come out here"

"Oh what did you do?" Amber groaned.

"Just wait" Alex smirked, he led them into the diner and straight through to the large booth in the corner of the room where Addison and Katie sat sharing an oversized ice cream sundae.

"Oh my god!" Amber exclaimed, Addison looked up and let a smile spread across her face.

"No way is that Amber Karev" she said standing up "I remember when you had to stand on a chair to kiss my cheek" she said with a laugh "Now do I get a hug or what?" Amber shot forward and hugged her tightly.

"And who is this handsome man" Addison said stepping towards Aaron "Now I was expecting some short spotty teenager but you, you are no teenager" she laughed.

"Oh my god" Aaron whispered "I can't, what are you doing here?" he said hugging her "What's going on?"

"Let's sit" Addison said sliding into the booth next to Katie who was too busy eating her sundae to notice Amber and Aaron staring at her, Addison coughed a little to get their attention "I made a mistake" she said honestly "When I, when me and Alex, broke up, I shouldn't have cut you out like that, that was wrong of me, really wrong, and I'm so sorry that I left you, both of you, you were like the little brother and sister I never had and, I'm sorry I did that"

"We understand" Amber said reaching across the table and squeezing her hand "We have an idiot for a big brother"

"He's not the only one who's been a bit of an idiot Amber" Addison sighed "2 months after we broke up, I found out I was pregnant, and I should've told him, I should've told you, but I just, couldn't, it was completely selfish and stupid of me and, I hate that I did it, and I don't know how long it would've stayed a secret, but then I'm called in by the Chief at Seattle Grace, he was my mentor back when I was an intern, and he wants me for a surgery, and my husband, we separated and he moved from New York to live here so, I came to give him the divorce papers, and then I'm in the hospital and I'm asking for an intern and I look up and, enter Alex, and it all just, came out, I'm supposed to be going back to New York in 2 weeks because Katie has school the week after, but we're not quite sure how it's all going to work. The reason I asked Alex to get you out here is because, I didn't just keep Katie from her Dad, I kept her from her Aunty and Uncle too, so meet Katherine Alexandra Forbes Montgomery, Katie"

"Wow" Aaron and Amber said sitting back slightly.

"That's, wow" Amber said with a slight laugh.

"I'm sorry" Addison sighed.

"Hey don't, don't apologize" Aaron said softly "It's ok, we, we understand why you did it right Amber?"

"Right" Amber smiled.

"Katie honey" Addison said nudging her a little "Say hello to your Aunty Amber and Uncle Aaron, Daddy's brother and sister"

"Hi" Katie said quietly.

"Hi Katie" Amber smiled "How old are you?"

"6" Katie smiled proudly "I start first grade soon, what grade are you in?"

"I'm starting 11th grade soon" Amber smiled "I miss first grade, first grade was the best"

"It was?"

"Oh yeah, so much better than kindergarten" Amber nodded.

"Cool" Katie smiled.

"So, I was thinking…" Addison started "That we get some food and then all go back to my hotel room and have movie night, like old times with a bigger TV that the hotel pay for and better movies"

"Oh so Montgomery got her money back huh" Aaron smirked.

"The kid helps" Addison smirked back "I'm still the same person Aaron, just because I have money doesn't mean I'm instantly a snob"

"I know, I know chill out" Aaron said with a laugh "You can buy me a new car for the drive back though"

"Ha, nice try" Addison smirked.

"Oh come on, I was always your favourite" Aaron teased.

"I think you'll find that was me" Alex smirked.

"Yeah until you let the best thing that's ever happened to us go over some slutty one night stand" Aaron snapped back, the tension at the table rose considerably.

"Hey Katie, how about we go and get some milkshakes" Amber said plastering a smile on her face.

"Can I Mommy?" Katie said looking up at her.

"Yeah, I could do with one too" Addison said pushing Alex a little so he let them out, Amber doing the same to Aaron but with a little more force, Katie took both their hands and they headed over to the counter.

"You ever say words like slutty around my kid again and I'll kick your ass" Alex said firmly.

"I'm sorry for that" Aaron replied "But I'm not sorry for saying it, it's the truth, you screwed up and missed out on 6 years of your kids life because you couldn't wait a week to see Addie, it's pathetic, we needed her Alex"

"I know" Alex said sadly "You have no idea how much I hate myself for what I did, I'm really trying to be better, for both of them, this past month, I've had a crash course in being a Dad, and I love it Aaron, Katie she's so perfect and, I'm really trying to be better, and I'm so scared that in 2 weeks time when they have to go back to New York it's all gonna fall apart, and I'll lose them both"

"Then ask them to stay"

"They have a life in New York" Alex sighed.

"I guess" he shrugged "But you've never stopped loving her, you'll never find anyone like her again, just give it a shot"

"Aaron I…."

"What are you Alex, a man or a mouse? Grow a pair for once in your life"

"I've really missed you y'know" Alex smirked.

"Yeah yeah, I know" Aaron smirked back.

~x~

"God Addie I'm sorry" Amber whispered as the sat at the counter, Katie happily enjoying her milkshake.

"You didn't do anything" Addison said with a small smile "I kind of expected it, I mean, how many fights did I have to break up between them? Countless"

"Yeah, I guess" Amber sighed.

"How are you Amber, honestly"

"I'm ok" Amber smiled "I really am, schools, school, I have some great friends, I don't really know what I want to do with my life, I guess, well, I always wanted to be you when I grew up" she said with a small smirk.

"Professionally, go for it, personally, steer well clear" Addison laughed "You can be anything you want to be Amber, I mean, look at Alex, look at where he is now"

"Yeah I guess" Amber smiled.

"And how's, your Mom?"

"She doesn't even know what day of the week it is let alone who I am" Amber shrugged "I, I want her to go into a home, we just, we can't do it anymore"

"God Amber I should've been there" Addison sighed "I could've helped, I didn't want you to go back into the system"

"You barely had any money back then Addie, you were scraping together for rent because your Dad cut you off, you couldn't have looked after us" Amber said softly.

"I know" Addison said sadly.

"So what are you going to do, when you have to go back to New York?"

"I really don't know" Addison sighed "We have to go back, Katie's got school and, well, I guess that's it really"

"Mommy?" Katie said quietly.

"Yeah honey?"

"I don't really want to go back to New York"

"You don't?" Addison frowned "What about starting first grade, with all your friends"

"I can make new friends" Katie shrugged "I already have new friends at daycare, and Daddy's friends all like me, even though Cristina's really moody she lets me have her pudding sometimes and she plays cards with me, and Derek's here and I know he's not my Daddy but he was like my Daddy for a long time and I don't want to say goodbye again and, and then there's Uncle Richard, and I really like Uncle Richard Mommy, and Dr Bailey's really funny and, and I don't want to not see Daddy anymore" she said quietly "I didn't know him for so long and I really want to know him forever Mommy"

"I don't know what's happening yet sweetie, but Mommy and Daddy need to do some talking, he'll always be there for you Katie you know that" Addison said softly.

"I want him to be there all the time" Katie sighed "I want, I want him to take me to school and read me bedtime stories and, all of those things"

"Honey, we'll talk about this later ok?"

"Ok" Katie huffed "Aunty Amber? Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"At your Daddy's I think"

"Can you stay with me and Mommy!" Katie exclaimed.

"I uh…"

"I don't see why not" Addison shrugged "We have room, you're coming back for movie night anyway"

"Ok" Amber smiled "I'll stay with you tonight Katie" she smiled.

"Cool" Katie grinned "I love you Aunty Amber" she said hugging her tightly.

"I love you too sweetie" Amber smiled, kissing the top of her head as Addison smiled at them both.

~x~

"Hey, you ok?" Addison asked touching Alex's arm softly as they walked into her hotel room, Aaron, Amber and Katie all heading straight to the sofa, Aaron carrying Katie on his back.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good" Alex smiled "This is just, nice, us all being together again, I missed it"

"Me too" Addison said softly "And you and Aaron you're, ok?"

"We're fine" Alex nodded "Sorry about him, saying that in front of her"

"It's ok Alex" Addison said with a laugh "She wasn't even listening"

"Yeah I know but…."

"It's ok" she said squeezing his arm a little "Now come on, movie time"

"Movie time" Alex smiled.

~x~

"You make sure you call me when you get home" Addison said hugging Amber tightly 2 days later as they said goodbye.

"I will" Amber smiled "And let us know what you're up too, where you're, living, I want to know where to send her birthday presents and stuff"

"I will" Addison smiled "You kick 11th grades ass ok?"

"Ok" Amber laughed.

"And you" Addison said nudging Aaron "Don't let these good looks go to your head" she smirked.

"Y'know, I always thought you went for the wrong brother" Aaron smirked.

"You were 13!" Addison laughed "Come here you little brat" she said hugging him tightly "Call me ok?"

"I promise" Aaron said kissing her cheek "Give him a chance Addie" he whispered "He's changed, he loves you, just give him a chance"

"It's not that simple" Addison whispered back "Be good" she said hugging him tightly "Safe journey and all that"

"Yeah" Aaron breathed "Come here Princess Katie" he said scooping her up in his arms, Katie giggled a little and wrapped her arms around his neck "You call me whenever you want, I want to know all about first grade ok?"

"Ok" Katie smiled "I love you Uncle Aaron"

"I love you too" Aaron smiled, he kissed her forehead before putting her back to the floor.

"Bye sweetie" Amber said crouching down to Katie and hugging her "You be a good girl for Mommy and Daddy ok?"

"Ok" Katie smiled "I love you" she said hugging her.

"I love you too" Amber said kissing her forehead.

"Bye" Katie smiled.

"Come here kid" Alex said hugging Amber tightly "Call me soon"

"I will" Amber smiled "Don't let her go again" she whispered.

"It's not that simple" Alex whispered back.

"It is" Amber said softly "It really is, I love you"

"Love you too" Alex smiled "Safe journey Aaron" he said shaking his hand.

"Honestly, it's like you guys don't trust me" he smirked.

"Go on, get out of here" Alex said with a laugh, Amber and Alex climbed into their car, as they pulled away Addison, Alex and Katie all waved them off.

"God they're so grown up now" Addison sighed.

"I know" Alex said softly "It's scary"

"Yeah" Addison laughed "It really is"

_Chapter 6 – 'Goodbyes' to follow…._


	7. Goodbyes

_Chapter 6 – Goodbyes  
><em>_~x~_

**2 weeks later.**

"So, this is goodbye then" Derek said as himself, all of the interns, Bailey and the Chief all gathered in the hospital lobby.

"This is goodbye" Addison said with a small smile "We'll be back to visit, we're coming out for the holidays, Dr Stevens over here is insisting we taste her pumpkin pie on Thanksgiving" she laughed.

"It's the best you'll ever taste, I promise" Izzie said with a laugh.

"Katie, you gonna say bye to Derek" Addison said squeezing her hand, Derek reached down and picked Katie up.

"I want you to call me when you start first grade, I wanna know all about it" Derek smiled "I love you sweetie"

"I love you too" Katie mumbled into his shoulder, Addison and Katie said goodbye to everyone, even Meredith who Addison had actually come to like, and then they reached Alex, everyone seemed to step back a little to give them some privacy.

"So, you're coming here for the holidays and I'll come out to you for Easter" Alex said quietly.

"Yeah" Addison smiled "It's been, a great 6 weeks Alex, really, just, great" she breathed, she stepped forward and hugged him tightly "Bye" she whispered.

"Bye" Alex said sadly.

"Katie, say bye to your Daddy" Addison said quietly.

"No" Katie said folding her arms across her chest with a pout.

"Katie" Addison sighed.

"No, no I'm not going" Katie said wrapping herself around Alex's legs "You go, I'm staying here, I don't want to go to New York, I told you, I told you and you didn't listen, I'm not going"

"You don't have a choice Katherine" Addison said firmly "You'll see him soon sweetie, and he'll call every day, every single day"

"No" Katie sobbed "This isn't fair, this is all your fault, I hate you"

"Hey" Alex said instantly crouching down to her level "You never _ever_ say that to your Mommy" he said firmly "Ever, now say sorry" Katie's lower lip started to quiver before she burst into tears, falling against Alex's body and wrapping her arms around him "I don't, want you, to, forget about, me" she sobbed.

"Of course I won't forget about you" Alex said holding back his own tears "How could I forget about you baby girl you're my daughter, I love you so much, we'll see each other soon, I promise you"

"Why can't I stay with you?" Katie sniffled.

"Because, you live with your Mommy" Alex said softly "And you love your Mommy don't you"

"Ye...yes" Katie nodded "But I love you too, and, and Mommy's and Daddy's are supposed to love each other, and we're, we're supposed to live together in a house and, I'm supposed to have little brothers and sisters like you have and, we're supposed to be together Daddy"

"I know baby I know" he whispered kissing her forehead "We just, we have to do things a little differently"

"What if we didn't?" Addison said shakily, Alex looked up and saw tears falling from her eyes.

"What?" he said quietly, stepping close to her.

"What if we didn't do it differently" she whispered "I know, I know this is insane of me, and, I don't know if I trust you not to break my heart but, seeing this, seeing you saying goodbye to each other, that's, that's breaking my heart, and it's breaking hers, and I promised myself that I'd never let that happen"

"So, so what are you saying here Adds? You want, you want to give us, another shot?"

"Yeah" Addison sniffled wiping her cheeks "I guess I am, saying that, if, if you want too" Alex let a grin spread across his face before pulling Addison in for a kiss, her hands came to his cheeks as they shared their first kiss in almost 7 years.

"I love you" Alex whispered against her mouth "I have never stopped loving you, and I promise you, I'm not going to screw this up again, I want us to do all the things Katie wants, I want us to get a house and have more kids and, get married, and, get really old together and be the family I never knew I wanted until I met you, I let you go once Addison, there is no way I'm letting that happen again"

"I love you too" Addison said tearfully, their lips coming together again "There's one thing we need to do though, before any of that"

"What's that?"

"Make Katie a Karev, officially, well, a Montgomery-Karev"

"Of course" Alex smirked "Your Dad is going to kill me, and probably take all your money away"

"I didn't care before, and I don't care now" Addison breathed "So Katie" she said turning to the girl who watched them in slight confusion "How about we stay here with Daddy?"

"Really?" Katie exclaimed "Like, forever?"

"Forever" Addison nodded.

"Thank you thank you thank you" Katie said hugging her tightly "I love you so much Mommy"

"I love you too baby girl" Addison smiled picking her up.

"I love both of you" Alex said kissing Katie's forehead and then Addison's lips.

"We still need to go back to New York" Addison sighed "We have more stuff out there, we have people we should say goodbye too, oh god we need to find Katie a school within a week Alex"

"Relax" Alex said squeezing her hand "I've got it covered Adds, promise"

"Katie, say goodbye to Daddy, just for a couple of days" Addison said softly.

"We're definitely coming back?"

"Definitely" Addison smiled "Cross my heart"

"I believe you" Katie smiled "Bye Daddy" she said reaching out to him, Alex took her from Addison and hugged her tightly "Bye sweetie" he smiled "Be a good girl for Mommy ok?"

"Ok" Katie nodded.

"Promise me"

"I promise" Katie said with a giggle.

"Ok" Alex said kissing her forehead before putting her on her feet "Call me when you land"

"Ok" Addison smiled kissing him softly "I love you"

"I love you too" Alex smiled "Bye" he whispered.

"Bye" Addison smiled "Bye guys" she waved, everyone who was pretending not to watch all stuttered goodbye, Alex and Addison shared one quick kiss before Addison took Katie's hand and led her from the hospital, Alex let out a heavy sigh and a slight laugh shaking his head a little, he turned around to face everyone, all of them smiling broadly back at him "Has anyone got their cell on them?"

"Here" Derek said throwing his to him, Alex quickly dialed a number and held it to his ear "Amber, hey it's me" he smiled "Tell Aaron it's time to come home…." he held the phone away from his ear as Amber squealed back at him "I love you too sis, bye" he laughed hanging up "Thanks" he said passing Derek the phone.

"What did you do?" Meredith asked curiously.

"That's for me to know" Alex smirked.

_Chapter 7 – 'The Beginning' to follow…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only 2 chapters left :) Reviews please!**


	8. The Beginning

**A/N: Last chapter before the Epilogue :) Reviews would be great :D**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7 – The Beginning<br>__~x~_

**4 days later.**

"Alex, you missed your street" Addison frowned from the passenger seat, Alex had picked her and Katie up at the airport.

"Oh, did I not tell you? I don't live there anymore" Alex said simply.

"What?" Addison exclaimed "Then where the hell do you live?"

"Here" Alex said pulling up outside a large suburban house.

"Wow" Katie smiled "Daddy, that's really big, bigger than your apartment"

"Oh what did you do?" Addison groaned.

"Not only do I send Amber and Aaron money, I save, I lived in that dingy apartment because it was the cheapest thing I could find, I haven't really eaten a proper meal in months, or bought any new clothes, I save, I've been saving since I met you" he said softly "Which is why, I can afford to put up half the money on this place, all you need to do is sign on the dotted line to say you want the other half" he smiled.

"Oh my god Alex" Addison said with a laugh "Of course I will but, I can't believe you would, do this, how the hell did you set this up in 4 days?"

"I kind of didn't" Alex said sheepishly "It's been over 2 weeks since I viewed it"

"When Amber and Aaron were here?" Addison frowned.

"Yeah" Alex smiled "Come on, there's more" he said jumping out of the car, he helped Katie out and took Addison's hand, he led them up to the front door and let them inside "Well you see, the thing is, this place has got 4 bedrooms, and I figured, we're not quite ready to have another kid yet so, why not just, fill the rooms" he shrugged "So we have roommates" he smiled.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?" Addison exclaimed.

"Cool your jets Montgomery, we're not that bad" Aaron smirked appearing at the top of the staircase with Amber.

"Uncle Aaron! Aunty Amber!" Katie grinned "What are you doing here?"

"No, no way" Addison gasped "What, why, what, what the hell is going on!"

"Mommy! Don't say hell!" Katie exclaimed.

"Sorry baby" she laughed softly "Can someone please explain to me what I missed?"

"We knew from the minute we set eyes on you again that this was our second chance to be a family" Amber said walking down the stairs "We talked to Alex, and, we said that if he could get a house big enough for all of us, and could somehow get you back, we'd move out here"

"But, but, you looked at this place when you were here and…."

"We drove past it, saw it was for sale, and had a look in" Aaron shrugged.

"And what, what about your Mom and, and school! Amber you're supposed to be starting back in less than a week!"

"I may have visited a school when I was here too" Amber said sheepishly.

"And truck drivers can live anywhere" Aaron shrugged.

"I am so mad at you right now" Addison said hitting each Karev in turn "You should've told me!"

"You would've run a mile" Alex said softly "I was all set to pull my offer out if you didn't ask for another chance, I knew it had to come from you for it to really work, so I waited, and then you asked, so I put the wheels in motion, Katie and Amber start school on Monday, they're a 15 minute walk from here and 5 minutes apart so Amber can get Katie on days we can't be there"

"I'm still mad at you" Addison said with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You get to go shopping" Alex said pulling her into his arms "And we get to decorate, you love decorating"

"I do" Addison said with a small smile.

"So you still love me?" Alex asked.

"Always" Addison smiled kissing him softly.

"Ok, ok let's stop with the kissing" Amber said rolling her eyes a little "Since we haven't stocked the kitchen yet, how about we get take-out, pizza sound good?"

"Sounds great" Addison smiled.

~x~

"Hey" Alex said nudging Addison a little as she lay in bed staring at the ceiling "Adds, you gonna look at me? What are you thinking? I'm sorry I didn't tell you about all this but…."

"It's not that" Addison said softly turning her head to face him "It's not that" she repeated.

"Then what is it?" he asked stroking her cheek softly.

"I just, this is the first time we've done this since before we split up, stayed in the same bed, and I want to be here I do I just, I can't quite believe I'm here y'know?"

"I can't quite believe you're here either" Alex said kissing her softly "I know we've lost a lot of time because of what I did but we have to move on now, I love you and I love our daughter and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to sleep next to you in this bed every night, I want us to get married, and when Aaron moves out and Amber goes off to college we'll make Katie the brothers and sisters she wanted, I know this is all insane and it's happening so fast but, I think we can make this work, I want to make this work more than anything, I started saving when I met you" he said softly "This money, it was meant for me and you, because I felt so guilty for taking you from your family, I needed to do something for our future, and it's a little late, I know it's a little late, but this is our real time now Addie, this is our time"

Addison slowly leaned in and kissed him softly "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you" Alex smiled "So, I was thinking…."

"Uh-oh" Addison smirked.

"I was thinking" Alex said with a laugh "That we leave Katie with Aaron and Amber one night next week, and we go out on a proper date, dinner and dancing"

"You hate dancing" Addison smirked.

"But you love it, and I love you, so, dinner and dancing"

"What about, the grown up kind of dancing?" Addison whispered, her hand brushing against Alex's chest.

"Are you ready for the grown up kind of dancing?" Alex asked.

"I think, maybe we could be dirty stop outs and get a hotel room" she said kissing along his neck "Because I need one night where I don't have to worry about anyone walking in or, _hearing_ us" she said nibbling his earlobe "I think we should definitely do that"

"Sounds amazing" Alex said hoarsely "If you don't stop doing that Adds I won't be able to control myself" he said with a slight groan as she pressed her body against his.

"This weekend, me and you, alone" Addison said kissing him softly "But now, sleep"

"Sleep" he smiled "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Addison smiled, they snuggled together, pulling the covers to themselves and closed their eyes, a few minutes later Katie tiptoed into the room and climbed into the bed next to Addison, causing Addison and Alex to stir.

"Hey" Alex whispered "You okay Princess?"

"I woke up and I can't get back to sleep" Katie sighed.

"Come on" Addison said shuffling away from Alex and patting the space between them, Katie climbed over them and snuggled into Addison's side "Just close your eyes sweetie"

"Ok" Katie yawned "Night Mommy, Night Daddy, I love you"

"Night Katie, we love you too" Alex said kissing against her hair softly, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his family sleeping beside him.

_Epilogue to follow…._


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews, this is the final part of this story! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<br>__~x~_

**10 years later.**

"Mom! Mom tell Katie to hurry up in the bathroom" 9 year old Ben shouted down the hall "Mom come on! I need to pee!"

"Katie hurry it up" Addison called out from Ben and 4 year old Oliver's room where she was wrestling Oliver into his best shirt rather than the Batman costume he just didn't want to part with.

"I'll be out in a second" Katie yelled back "Chill out!"

"Mommy look at me" 6 year old Holly beamed as she walked into her brother's bedroom in her favourite pink dress "Do you think Aunty Amber will like it?"

"She will love it honey" Addison smiled "You look beautiful, doesn't she look pretty Oliver?"

"Very pretty Mommy but I still wanna wear Batman" Oliver said simply.

"I know you want to wear your Batman costume but today is a very special day, your Aunty Amber is going to become a doctor today just like me and Daddy and she would _love_ it if you wore your best shirt and pants, I'll even spike your hair up with some of Daddy's hair gel if you be a good boy"

"Ok Mommy" Oliver grinned, finally giving in and putting on the shirt.

"Hey Mom, I'm ready" Katie smiled as she entered the room "I look ok right?"

"You look beautiful, as you should for someone who just spent an hour in the bathroom" Addison smirked "Can you do Holly's hair for her while I go and change?"

"Sure" Katie nodded "What are we thinking Holly? A mohawk?"

"Don't be silly Katie" Holly laughed, Addison chuckled to herself and headed into her bedroom where Alex was putting on his tie.

"Hello handsome" she smiled, kissing his cheek "The girls are both ready, Oliver is finally getting dressed, Ben's in the bathroom and both of the boys have been promised your hair gel so..."

"Duty calls" Alex smirked "Can you believe my baby sister is going to be a doctor Addie?"

"Absolutley" she said with a soft smile "Now go on, I have barely any time to get ready and we can't be late"

Alex pulled her into a gentle kiss before heading down the hall to tend to his kids.

~x~

"Ok everybody can I have your attention?" Addison called out over the chatter in the busy bar at Joe's hired out for Amber's graduation party "I'd like to introduce you all to _Doctor_ Amber Karev" everyone in the bar clapped and cheered.

"Thank you everyone" Amber laughed softly "I have been very honoured to have gotten through college and medical school with the support of, all of you, I don't know how I would have got through it without all of your help, and I want to say a special thank you to my family, my nieces and nephews who mean the world to me, to my brother Aaron, there was a time when I don't think either of us thought we'd make anything of ourselves, but we did, you have your own successful business and I am _so proud_ of you, and finally to my oldest brother Alex and my sister in law, my _sister_ Addison, for as long as I can remember Alex you've been there for me, you raised me, you protected me the best you could and worked your ass off so me and Aaron could have stuff you didn't, you have shown me how to make something of yourself even when you're scared, and Addie, without you I never would have even applied for college, I doubt myself and you're there pushing me to do what you know I can do, you are my inspiration and my best friend and I am doing what I always wanted to do, I'm following in your footsteps and I hope I can do you proud"

"To Amber" somebody called out and everyone cheered it back.

"We are all so proud of you" Addison whispered as she pulled Amber into a tight hug.

"I couldn't have done it without you" Amber smiled "I seriously, I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me"

"Honey I haven't done anything" Addison said with a soft laugh.

"You gave me a family again, without you we were all just kind of, floating through day to day boring life and then you, you gave Alex a chance and gave me and Aaron 4 amazing neices and nephews to spoil, and you put me through college and med school, you didn't have to do that"

"Oh sweetie I did" Addison said softly "You're my sister, my family, that won't ever change"

"God guys, what's with all the mush" Katie laughed as she nudged Amber with her arm, taking a sip from the champagne flute in her hand "It's a party!"

"And who the hell gave you this?" Addison said with a raised eyebrow, taking the champagne flute from her.

"Mom" Katie whined "It's just one drink"

"Uh-huh" she smirked "Go and get yourself a soda"

"Come on kid" Amber laughed, linking her arm with Katie's and taking her to the bar, Addison jumped as she felt arms wrap around her from behind and rest on her shoulder.

"Hi gorgeous" Alex whispered.

"Hi" she laughed quietly "Where are the kids?"

"Derek's entertaining them with his juggling skills, give the guy a drink and he thinks he's a professional" he smirked "Wanna sneak off and make out?"

"Alex" Addison laughed "You are such a child"

"Is that a no?"

"Yes" she smirked as she turned in his arms "It's a no, but maybe later"

"Well I like that" he grinned, Addison chuckled quietly and he pulled her into him a little closer for a kiss.

~x~

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Alex asked as he walked out of the bar to where Amber was sitting alone on the bench just outside "It's your party" he sat next to her and squeezed her hand.

"I was just warm" she shrugged.

"There they are! My siblings, the smart ones, this is the best party ever" Aaron grinned as he sat on Amber's other side and slung his arm over her shoulders.

"You are so drunk" she smirked "Don't you have work in the morning?"

"Not right away" he laughed "Come on Amber, it's a party, your party, loosen up a little"

"I want to wake up in the morning without a headache and regrets" Amber smirked.

"I won't regret anything, I'm celebrating, my baby sister is a doctor" Aaron took Ambers chin between his fingers and shook her head, Amber laughed and swatted his hand away "Why'd you have to be smart for?" he grumbled.

"One of us had to be" Amber laughed "Come on, lets go back inside, and no more drinks for you Aaron" she smirked, he laughed and Alex smirked, Aaron stood back up and walked inside, Alex stood with Amber and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Alex?" she mumbled.

"I'm so proud of you" he mumbled against her shoulder "You're everything I knew you would be the day you were born, nothing like our parents"

"Well neither are you Alex" she whispered "Love you big brother"

"Love you too" he smiled, he kissed her forehead and they headed back inside.

~x~

"I feel old" Addison mumbled as she cuddled up to Alex's chest that night "It feels like yesterday that Amber was just a little girl, and Aaron was this cheeky teenager, and now, now they're both grown up and successful and we have, we have 4 kids Alex" she laughed.

"I know" he laughed back "4 amazing kids, even if Oliver was an accident"

"Don't say that" Addison said, swatting his chest "He just, wasn't planned"

"An accident" Alex smirked "I mean he was a pretty great accident don't get me wrong"

"Don't ever call him an accident, it'll give him a complex, we're already giving our kids too many of those"

"True" he smirked.

"I love our life Alex" Addison whispered, raising herself up a little to kiss him "As insane and busy as it is, I love it, I always wanted this for us"

"And now we have it Mrs Karev" Alex smiled.

"Yes we do Mr Karev" she grinned back "Y'know the kids are all asleep so do you wanna maybe..."

"With you? Always hot stuff"

"So corny" Addison giggled as he climbed on top of her.

_The End._


End file.
